Adi, puer!
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Eu tou deprimida, Shizune. Chama o Kakashi." Hentai, pwp, KakaTsunade.


_Bom, pessoal, essa fic é um hentai (sexo explícito – heterossexual, pra variar) entre o jounin mais gostoso de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake e a peituda e fodona Tsunade, a Hokage._

_Naruto (o anime) não me pertence, mas o Uzumaki corre o risco de ser raptado, amordaçado e trancado no meu quarto, entre pilhas de livros de linguística, com o Estrutura da Língua portuguesa em cima da cabeça – pra ser fácil de pegá-lo – e estuprado todas as noites, horas a fio._

_Quero dedicar essa fic à __**Andy Niichan Gremista**__, à __**Luana Aka-chan**__ (que leram a fic e me incentivaram a continuá-la), à __**Hatake Hitomi**__ , ao __**Jh0n4tan**__ (que me empolgou pra escrever) e ao __**Satânico Papai Noel**__ (que às vezes só enche o saco, mas é um bom amigo e dá ânimo). E também ao meu professor de teoria literária (só consegui terminar porque escrevi na aula dele!). Obrigado, pessoal! Adoro vocês!_

_E só pra constar: esse é o primeiro hentai puro (tem um outro com lemon junto) que eu publico, mas não é o primeiro (apesar de ser o melhor) que escrevi. Eu só queria estrear no mundo dos hentais com alto estilo!_

_**Adi, puer!**_

-Tsunade-_sama_, aqui estão os papeis que você tem que assinar.

A hokage ergueu os olhos em direção da pilha:

- _Só_ isso?

-Não. Tem mais lá embaixo. Eu ainda não trouxe tudo.

-Ah, vá se catar!

E a pobre ajudante teve de correr, para não ser alvo da fúria assassina da Godaime.

-x-x-x-

-Ganhei – disse um homem à hokage. – Agora vai ter que passar por baixo da mesa!

De novo.

-x-x-x-

-Eu apostei uma nota no XV de Konoha – dizia Tsunade ao Gai. – Aquele tal de Ademenílson joga pra caramba. E eles 'tão há três rodadas invictos. Impossível perderem para o lanterninha.

-É claro que 'tava impedido! – Chouji insistia com o Kiba.

- 'Tava nada, tinha três jogadores na frente do cara!

-Ah, vocês foram ao jogo do XV? – A Godaime se meteu.

-Uhun.

-E aí, quanto foi?

-Quatro a zero pro Sunense.

-Mó juiz ladrão! Dois pênaltis roubados, um escanteio que não era e um impedido. E 'teve aquele gol do Ademenílson que o juiz anulou.

¬¬"

-x-x-x-

-Jiraiya, que tal se fôssemos dar uma volta, beber, relembrar os velhos tempos? Eu preciso desestressar um pouco.

-Não dá – respondeu o _Ero-sennin_ sangrando pelo nariz. – Vou sair com uma moça liiinda...

-x-x-x-

-Shizune.

-Sim, Tsunade-_sama_!

-Eu 'tou deprimida. Chama o Kakashi.

-?!

-Agora!

-Mas o Kakashi 'tá no hospital, porque acabou de voltar de uma missão _rank-S_ e 'tá muito mal.

-Não importa! Traz ele aqui, agora!

-Tá, sim, sim, sim!

-x-x-x-

Já era noite.

-Tsunade-_sama,_ ele chegou.

-Só agora?!

-É que ele realmente não estava bem...

-'Tá, 'tá bom. Tem muita gente na torre.

-Não, a maioria já foi... Estamos só nós três.

-Shizune.

-Sim, Tsunade-sama!

-Vai pra casa.

-Quê?!

-'Tá dispensada. Vai pra casa. Agora!

-Sim, Tsunade-sama!

-x-x-x-

Quando Kakashi entrou na sala, a hokage não 'tava e o lugar, em penumbra.

-Demorou, Hatake Kakashi – a voz da mulher soou autoritária. Ele se virou na direção dela.

-Pois é, tive uns contratempos...

-A justiça tarda mas não falha, né, Kakashi?

O ninja, imediatamente, tirou a venda do _sharingan _para poder ver melhor o que ela fazia.

-Acende o abajur pra mim.

O _jounin_ obedeceu na hora, vendo a mulher de espartilho, calcinha fio-dental (transparente), meias 7/8, cinta-liga, longas luvas de renda, tudo preto, e um chicotinho sugestivo.

-Senta aí.

O _shinobi_ recuou um passo, enquanto ela avançava.

Tsunade passou a língua nos lábios, jogou Kakashi na cadeira executiva e se debruçou sobre ele.

-Pensou que podia escapar de mim... Gostoso?

O _jounin_ não respondeu. Nem pôde. Sua boca foi obstruída por um par de lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Retribuiu ao ávido beijo, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura dela.

A hokage sentou-se no colo do seu subordinado preferido, sem parar o beijo – as línguas bailando juntas, como num tango argentino (N/A: pleonástico, bah XP) – e o abraçou firmemente, roçando as coxas (pouco) vestidas nas dele (ainda) cobertas.

Quando finalmente conseguiram desgrudar os lábios para poderem respirar, Kakashi quis acariciar a amante, mas percebeu que ela havia-lhe atado as mãos à cadeira.

-Mas o quê...? - indagou o homem, sem entender.

-Isso é pelo golaço do Ademenílson que anularam.

Nlão é preciso dizer que aí, o _shinobi_ compreendeu menos ainda:

-Mas o que eu tenho a ver com...

Ela não respondeu e, com os dentes, terminou de tirar a máscara escura dele, parando por instantes para admirar aquele rosto divino. Acariciou, com sua mão enluvada, uma das faces dele.

-Realmente, Kakashi... É um pecado você esconder tudo isso debaixo dessa máscara horrorosa.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e retrucou:

-Quer, também, que eu ande pelado?

A mão que fazia carinho estalou um tapa agudo na bochecha do ninja copiador, que gemeu. Mas não de dor. Era impossível sentir dor, sequer _pensar_ em sentir dor, com a mulher mais gostosa da vila, de lingerie preta e cinta-liga, sentada em seu colo. Só dava pra pensar em sexo.

Ela se remexeu sobre as pernas dele e correu os dedos de unhas pintadas pelo casaco verde, descendo o zíper. Abriu o colete. Esbarrou numa camisa marinho. Fitou o olho miúdo dele.

-Quer tirar? – ele perguntou lúbrico. Recebeu outro tapa, mas depois a mulher falou:

-Quero.

-Vai ter que me soltar.

Tsunade parou e pensou por um instante, depois resolveu:

-Não. Isso nunca.

-Então, não tem jeito...

Ah, mas tinha sim. A Hokage se debruçou sobre o amante e, usando os dentes e as unhas, rasgou a parte de cima da veste dele.

O _shinobi_ não conseguiu fechar a boca.

A visão do peito musculoso dele a fez lamber os lábios, deliciada, e levar as mãos até o abdômen sarado, acariciando de leve. Os carinhos foram subindo, impulsionados pelos suspiros de deleite do homem divino à sua mercê.

A Godaime começou a beijar e lamber o pescoço dele, enquanto se movia sobre o colo, sentindo o sexo dele já bem desperto.

Incapacitado de mover-se, Kakashi fez o que podia; sussurrou com sua voz rouca e sensual:

-Godaime, sabia que você fica muito gostosa vestida assim?

Ela quis fingir que aquilo não a afetou, mas não conseguiu conter um arrepio que a percorreu inteira. O ninja copiador sentiu em seu colo a reação da mulher, e continuou:

-Na verdade, você é gostosa o tempo inteiro. Cada vez que eu a vejo, sinto vontade de mandar todo o decoro às favas e a fazer gemer como nunca.

Um novo tremor sacudiu o corpo da loira, que tentava não parar com os carinhos.

-Eu ainda vou interromper um pronunciamento seu e te comer na frente de todo mundo.

Ah, não. Assim não dava. Mais uma palavra dele e ela o soltaria e o faria cumprir todas as promessas. E mais algumas, diga-se de passagem.

As unhas vermelhas começaram a arranhar – com força, para tirar sangue – o contorno dos músculos dele, que finalmente calou a boca e soltou os gemidos.

-Isso é por cada vírgula sobre a administração de Konoha que eu tenho que ler.

Kakashi não conseguia manter o olho aberto, nem fechado. As unhas da mulher corriam afiadas e cortantes, deixando marcas indeléveis.

Depois, ao ver os pequenos filetes de sangue no peito firme, ela se curvou sobre o peito dele – que praticamente babou ao ver aqueles seios imensos e parcialmente desnudos, cobertos apenas pelo preto sutiã de renda transparente – e lambeu os arranhões, sentindo o gosto plástico do sangue.

Kakashi gemeu. A saliva nos machucados ardia e a loira gostosa sorrindo:

-Eu mereço, não mereço?

-Mal... va... Da... – o ninja balbuciou. Seu sexo latejava de desejo, o que só piorava conforme o suave rebolar da moça sobre ele.

Tsunade riu e não parou, mordeu cada um dos mamilos dele e depois foi descendo, lambendo cada milímetro daquela salgada e quente pele alva. Chegou, finalmente, ao cós da calça dele, que foi descendo, arranhando de leve a pele descoberta, até tirá-la toda. Não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver as coxas brancas ao seu dispor.

-Andou malhando, Kakashi? – indagou cínica, apertando a parte interna delas.

Ele gemeu, depois sorriu malicioso:

-Quer mesmo saber? Me solta.

Pergunta ridícula. O _jounin_ mais habilidoso da vila só podia ter o corpo mais perfeito, sarado e bem-dotado (podia-se ver pelo volume que pulsava sob a boxer cinza).

A hokage se curvou sobre aquelas pernas firmes e claras, e meteu os dentes nelas com força, deixando marcas vermelhas e redondas e, em alguns lugares, tirando pele e sangue.

Ele gemia lubricamente, gaguejando o nome dela devagar.

-Isso é por cada vez que tive de passar por baixo da mesa.

Kakashi tinha certeza que, desse crime, de fazê-la completamente inábil e azarada no truco, ele era inocente. Debateu-se, enquanto a saliva quente e ácida da Godaime o fazia gemer e a visão divina dos peitões dela o deixava mais excitado.

Lasciva, ela levantou-se e, com os dentes, desceu a roupa íntima dele, expondo o que foi seu objetivo desde o início. Passou a língua por toda a extensão daquele membro vermelho e inchado.

O ninja copiador mordeu os lábios, tirou sangue, tentando conter os gemidos.

Ela lambeu tudo, chupou um pouco, sentindo aquele gosto meio adocicado e viu o esforço sobre-humano que o _shinobi_ fazia para não gritar.

A _kunoichi,_ aborrecida com aquela contenção do parceiro, retomou o chicotinho, que estalou.

-Agora você me paga.

Ele suspirou.

-Eu nem posso me divertir.

O homem moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira.

-E você sempre se atrasa.

Ela estalou com força o chicote no peito já machucado dele.

-Agora você é meu – disse, rindo em pé sobre a mesa.

Um impulso, e Tsunade se viu sentada na mesa, contornada por braços fortes e teve seus lábios tomados pela fúria dos oceanos. Correspondeu, aquelas mãos ásperas corriam por suas costas e a apertavam mais contra si.

-Kakashi! – gritou ela, assim que teve a boca livre para poder respirar. Em seguida, percebeu que os carinhos nas costas não foram em vão: eles lhe desabotoaram o espartilho e agora metiam os dentes nos seios, chupando-os com fome.

A mulher jogou a cabeça para trás, clamando de êxtase.

Sem parar os carinhos naquelas montanhas de carne macia e saborosa, Kakashi tirou a calcinha dela e sorriu deliciado ao vê-la nua. (As meias não, elas ficavam.) Puxou-a da mesa, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se no chão, admirou por instantes aquele corpo perfeito.

-Realmente, Tsunade, é uma pena você esconder toda essa perfeição debaixo das roupas. Sim, você deveria andar pelada por aí.

A Hokage mal abriu os olhos enevoados de tesão. Nem se mover conseguia. A pele áspera em contato com a sua a embriagava, os toques eram vigorosos e satisfaziam. Por pouco tempo.

Não conteve um grito quando sentiu os dedos ossudos do _jounin _dentro de si. Ele beijava, mordia e lambia o pescoço da chefe, enquanto seus dedos achavam cada um dos pontos sensíveis da intimidade dela.

-Não se vingue do seu dia me maltratando - ele falou com uma sensual voz arrastada. - Vingue-se dele tendo prazer. Muito prazer.

E pressionou com força o ponto G dela, tirando-a do ar por instantes. Um clamor encheu a torre Hokage.

Realmente, Tsunade-_sama_ estava viciada no ninja copiador.

Ele a deitou no chão, e, sem aviso, começou a lamber o sexo dela com força, tocando cada ponto que sabia ser sensível.

-Ka... Kak... Ka... Ashi!....

Ele sorriu:

-Para a tua sorte, não estou muito afim de te torturar (N/A.: Até porque os leitores já devem tar de saco cheio.) – dizendo isso, ele abriu as pernas da mulher e a penetrou devagar, gemendo ambos de prazer, daquele fogo que os consumia.

O ninja copiador voltou a beijar e morder a boca da amada, chupando-lhe a língua, enquanto ela o agarrava e o puxava para mais perto de si, obrigando-o a acelerar os movimentos e a fazer aquilo mais rápido, mais rápido.

Os gemidos dos dois completavam a sala e a deixavam cada vez menor e mais abafada. Parecia que, ali, só cambiam a extasiada Hokage e seu delicioso amante.

-Maaais! – gritava a mulher, apertando, com suas pernas grossas, a cintura do _jounin_. E ele só obedecia, sentindo o corpo dela fechar-se em torno do sexo dele e o prazer começar a ficar insuportável. Fechou o olho miúdo e se segurou, pressionando cada vez mais forte o lugar que, sabia, levaria sua mulher ao delírio.

-Eu vou, Kakashi! – gritou a mulher, sentindo o corpo se agitar na máxima satisfação dos seus desejos. Ficou fora do ar por minutos, enquanto ele se derramava inteiro dentro do corpo loiro e, em seguida, caía ao lado da _kunoichi_, descansando o corpo lasso.

Ele, depois, sacudiu a cabeça zonza, e sorriu ao ver a deusa ainda se sacudir levemente, em conseqüência do orgasmo. Curvou-se sobre ela e lhe beijou a boca.

-Oi, meu anjo.

Tsunade abriu os olhos enevoados do deleite e, realmente, pareceu um anjo.

-Kakashi... – ela balbuciou saciada.

O ninja copiador voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, sorrindo maliciosamente:

-Não quer mais?

A Hokage arregalou os olhos castanhos:

-De... Novo?

-Uhum – ronronou ele, beijando o rosto da amante. – Aliás, é minha vez de me vingar.

-Quê?

Ele sorriu, tomando o pé dela e o beijando carinhosamente.

-Eu vou te devorar... – e os beijos escorreram pela perna clara, acarinhando. Viu-a fechar os olhos, acalentada, e resolveu apertar-lhe a bunda carnuda. – Gostosa.

Ela gemeu alto, as mãos fortes dele iam entrando no corpo dela, depois contornando cada saliência. Aí, se debruçou sobre a loira e beijou-lhe a boca.

-Sabe, eu também tive uma semana horrível. Você não imagina como foi a missão. Achei que ia morrer, sério. – E esfregou seu corpo no curvilíneo da mulher. Contornou os seios dela com as mãos, brincando com os mamilos, apertando-os entre os dedos. – Pra variar, escapei por um triz.

-Kakashiiii....

O pescoço dela foi coberto por milhares de beijos:

-Você não imagina a noite que eu passei no hospital – dizia enquanto beijava. – Eu não podia ter dormido pior.

-Kakashi, vai logo!

E ele não ia. Continuava com os beijos, os carinhos. Tsunade tremeu ao vê-lo pegar o chicote.

-Você não vai...

Não, ele não ia.

Amarrou as mãos dela, depois a ergueu, apoiando-a na parede e se pôs entre as pernas grossas e louras.

-Depois de sofrer que nem sei-lá-o-quê o dia todo, uma doida ainda me arranca da minha caminha e me _chicoteia_, me _maltrata_. – Puxou o rosto dela, beijou-lhe a boca e depois dirigiu-lhe o rosto ao pênis. – Chupa – ordenou, segurando-a pelos cabelos.

A _sennin_ não teve outra opção que não obedecer. Sorveu longamente4, aproveitando o volume quente e úmido em sua boca ocupada em dar prazer. Kakashi gemia, extasiado com aquilo tudo.

Tsunade mordeu o membro que tinha na boca. Desaforo, também queria prazer!

Mas ele apenas gemeu, puxando com mais força os cabelos louros, querendo mais, mais rápido. Queria gozar dentro daqueles lábios vermelhos, e já.

Ela fez força, mordeu, chupou, e o _jounin_ não resistiu, se derramou em sêmen, em seguida tomando-lhe o rosto nas mãos e beijando-a com profundidade.

-Kakashi, vai logo! – pediu ela, entre o beijo.

O homem obedeceu, amou-a ali, encostando-a na parede, fazendo força, sem cansar, sem parar nem pra gemer, beijando-a, beijando de novo.

Tsunade tentava gritar, escapar daquela prisão deliciosa mas depois voltar pra ela, pois era assim que se sentia viva, era Kakashi que a fazia viver.

O ninja copiador, inebriado, fechou os olhos. Era por momentos como aqueles que valia a pena aguentar os desmandos da _sennin_ gostosa.

Depois tiveram juntos seus orgasmos, aliviados de prazer. Ele voltou a deitar-se no chão, abraçando-a sobre si.

-Kakashi, ela começou, depois que o êxtase fora embora e só restava um molinho quente no corpo -, eu ainda não acabei as minhas desditas.

-Faltou alguma? – ele murmurou, de olhos fechados.

-Faltou – ela se ergueu, apoiando-se nos braços, olhando no rosto do _jounin_.

-Pois esquece – ele resmungou, cobrindo os olhos com um dos antebraços.

-Minha menstruação tá atrasada – falou, secamente, a Hokage, como se confessasse uma traição.

O ninja praticamente sentou-se num pulo, abrindo bem o olho são:

-Nessa idade?!

A resposta foi um tabefe. Depois, silêncio.

-'Tás grávida? – ele indagou, sério.

-Não sei – falou baixinho. – Mas, se tiver...

-É meu – o _shinobi_ sorriu e a beijou. – Mas vê se confirma.

Tsunade concordou e, embora uma parte racional do seu ser soubesse que era melhor não, a outra torcia pelo sim.

_**FIM**_

_O título "Adi, puer", significa "Vem, guri". Isso, eu não falei antes pra não foder tudo._

_Deixem reviews._

_Joguem truco._

_Até, povo._


End file.
